Power Berry (FoMT)
' Power Berries' are an item in'' Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town'' and More Friends of Mineral Town. There are 10 in total to collect, and each berry will increase your total stamina, allowing your character to do more work without getting fatigued.You can see how many Power Berries you have eaten by pressing SELECT or pressing START then choose "earnings". 'Locations'Power Berries fogu.com #'On your farm.' Use your hoe to dig around your field. This berry will eventually turn up. #'From the' Harvest Goddess. For 10 consecutive days, the player must throw items into the Goddess Pond by the Spring Mine. On the 10th day, the Goddess will present you with a Power Berry. #'Purchase from the Shopping Network.' Once you buy all of the other items that are available on the network, the Power Berry will be the final item that you can buy. It costs 10,000 G. #'Buy as a prize from the Horse Races.' As you bet on races with tickets and win, you will be rewarded with medals. When you get 900 medals, you can exchange them for a power berry. #'Win the Horse Races.' When your horse becomes an adult, your horse will be eligible to compete in the races. If you can manage to win first place in the race, you will be rewarded with a Power Berry. #'Win the Beach Day Festival'. In the second year of the game, your dog will be eligible to enter the Beach Day Festival. Your dog grows into an adult in Fall of the first year, so you have a couple of seasons to practice. You can purchase the frisbee from Won for 5,000G to practice with your dog. #'Fish off of the dock.' You will need to upgrade your fishing rod to mystrile level or better. Once your rod is upgraded, fish off of the dock on the beach. You have a chance of catching this berry with your rod. It must be in in the Winter season, or else it will not work. Be sure to catch this berry before the end of the season! #'Dig in the Spring Mine.' If you dig down to the 100th floor of the Spring Mine, the Power Berry will randomly appear on this floor. Use your hoe to dig up the dirt, and you will be able to unearth this berry. Save before you start to dig, in case you run out of stamina before you can find it! #'Dig in the Winter Mine.' Like in the Spring Mine, the Power Berry can be obtained by using in the dirt on the correct floor. Luckily, the Winter Mine only requires that you go the 19th floor to find it. #'Examine behind the Winter Mine'. In the winter season, the lake will freeze gaining you access to the mine. If you walk behind the mine's entrance and examine it, there will be a Power Berry hidden for you to obtain. 'Mysterious Berry'Power Berries fogu.com There is a special 11th berry that you can obtain. This special berry is blue in color instead of red, and will greatly reduce your fatigue in rainy or snowy weather. To obtain this berry, you will need 10 cucumbers. If you've never met Kappa before, then you will need an additional cucumber. For 10 consecutive days, the player must go to the lake surrounding the winter mine and throw a cucumber in. Each day that you do this, Kappa will appear and comment on how persistent you are. If you throw one cucumber in the lake for 10 days straight, Kappa will reward you with the Mysterious Berry on the 10th day and asks that your character leave him alone. This berry appears next to the regular red ones on the stats screen. It allows you to work in rainy or snowy weather without wasting as much fatigue. It also will double the your fatigue, letting you work longer. This allows players to get the most out of their days without quickly draining their energy. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Power Berries Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Items Category:Items